creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leviathan
The Leviathan is an extremely experimental zeppelin that was designed and created by the Tecna Cusick Union. It stands as a great feat for the union, and that of the Technocracy of Rusilan, being a weapon of mass destruction with the ability to level towns and destroy cities. History The idea of a massive zeppelin as a major weapon has graced Cusick Union many time throughout its history. However, it was not until recently the idea was put forward, with massive amounts of funding from the Rusilan government. Basically, with the threat of an impending world war, the technocracy needed a weapon that might push the odds in Rusilan favor, should a war ever break out. As such, plans for this massive Airship (dubbed The Leviathan) were set in motion. Development Originally, this project was created and worked upon by those of Cusick industries. However, they unfortunately did not have enough manpower to create such a massive weapon, as many of their inventors and workers were currently on many smaller based projects. In the face of this, Cusick industries made use of its union with Tecna Industries. With now many new workers, all experienced in the field of electrical weapons, production of this beast soon begun at due course. After many months The Leviathan was labored upon by workers from both of the industries, each incorporating their own ideas and designs into it. As a result of this, two Tesla-bolt Launchers were placed at either side of the Zeppelin, and 12 Steam Gatling Guns also were positioned to line its lengths. It was also built to incorporate four other airships of Cusick make, moored upon the Leviathans side of either AX6 or AX10 model. Along with this, the crew were all armed with Tecna's Tesla Revolver, as it required no ammunition no so ever, and was very durable. After a good few years, the Leviathan was finally complete, a testament to Cusicks and Tecnas skill. It was then, only after a few months that a war had begun between the Julos Khanate and the Rusilan Technocracy. It was on these battle fields that its destructive power was fully tested. Use in combat After only months of its creation, a war had begun between the Julos Khanate and the Rusilan Technocracy thanks to numerous border disputes, as well as fear that this nation might be working for the Technocracys enemies. It was decided that this was the perfect time for the Leviathan to be tested upon the field of battle, and if things did go sour, it might have been the weapon to change the war. Just days after the initial outbreak, plans were perfectly made for a 'controlled' test of the Leviathan on the Khanates cities and settlements. Though thought upon as a test, the Rusilan nation had many reasons in which to send this beast upon them. They hoped that this would instill fear upon the other nations, that may prolong the impending war for just a few more year. It was also hoped that due to the presence of the Leviathan, that the war would end easily, as it was thought that the Khanates moral would break in an instant. Never the less, precautions were made. Numerous scouts show casing Rusilan Scout Armour went in to gain information about enemy strong points, and fotified areas. Appearance Weapons Light Weapons The Leviathan boasts a wide array of light weapons on its floating body, many from both Cusicks and Tecnas side of things. Most notable of these, is the Steam Gatling Gun. While most armies of the Rusilan Technocracy rarely field a mere one of these devastating weapons, the Leviathan holds a massive 12 of them. With this amount of fire power, The Leviathan can easily decimate an army if it wishes to, and is considered pretty much an army of its own when deployed on the field. Along with the Steam Gatling Gun, the Leviathan has access to two Tesla-bolt Launcher's, with one placed at each side. These two weapons from the Tecna side of things fires out bolts of pure energy into the enemy, destroying lightly armoured infantry and vehicles. With both of these, the Tesla Revolver is also used to some degree. The entirety of the ship's crew is armed with it, as it is quite light weight, and requires no ammunition no so ever in order to use, ammunition that would surely tug on The Leviathans already massive weight. Heavy Weapons The Leviathan carries a huge range of heavy weapons, Air Craft Among all its other weaponry, The Leviathan boasts having deployable zeppelins at its side. A maximum of four smaller airships can be moored onto the side of this beast. This occurs because of the unlikely event that other airships attack the Leviathan, as, despite all its firepower, The Leviathans one weakness is attack from the air, as it cannot maneuver itself as fast as any smaller craft. As such, The Leviathan normally has either the AX6 Rusilan Zeppelin model at its side, or, the AX10 Rusilan Zeppelin model. Quotes (Feel free to add your own!) "Holy mother of god....what is that thing...in the air?" '' - A random farmer commenting on the Leviathan'' "The Leviathan is here! We are doomed" '' '' -Soldier on the opposeing side "Truly a marvel isnt she?" '' -Scientist on his work'' "Bloody hell thats big!" '' -Rusilan Civ commenting on the Leviathan'' Trivia *This weapon was inspired by the picture above Category:Tecna Cusick Union Category:Aircraft Category:Zeppelin